clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gonna Be Epic
Gonna Be Epic '''(en español Va A Ser Épico) '''es una canción interpretada por Cadence junto con la Penguin Band. Fue lanzada el 30 de Septiembre de 2015 en celebración del 10mo Aniversario y está disponible para descargarse gratis en la página principal de Club Penguin.Y fue como la cancion Its Your Birthday solo que para el 10 aniversario. Letra Line up party ninjas now Got lots to celebrate Get your pictures and your scrapbook out And dance down memory lane We got massive penguin parties Each one the best one yet It's been the greatest time But we'll blow your mind, when you Check check what's coming next Tick Tock Beat drop Let's show the world what we got This is gonna be epic, epic Let's take it over the top We're gonna go big, go big And it's never gonna stop This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Ooooh Now's no time to stay inside Don't let the ice melt under your feet That was fun but we're not done Taking you back to old school CP So get your favorite style on And call out all your friends It's been the best of times But we'll blow your mind when you Check check what's coming next Tick Tock Beat drop Let's show the world what we got This is gonna be epic, epic Let's take it over the top We're gonna go big, go big And it's never gonna stop This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh When I say classic you say cool Classic! Cool! Classic! Cool! When I say penguins, you say rule Penguins Rule! Penguins! Rule! This is gonna be epic, epic Let's take it over the top We're gonna go big, go big And it's never gonna stop This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Oooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Oooooh This is gonna be epic, epic Tip the iceberg over and rock Ooooh Traducción en español Alinear ninjas de fiesta ahora Tengo mucho para celebrar Saca tus fotos y tu bloc de notas Y baila por el carril de la memoria Tenemos fiestas masivas de pingüinos Cada uno es el mejor hasta el momento Ha sido el mejor momento Pero te dejaremos maravillado cuando Verifique lo que sigue TIC Tac Bajar gota Vamos a mostrarle al mundo lo que tenemos Esto va a ser épico, épico Vamos a llevarlo a la cima Vamos a ir a lo grande, vamos a lo grande Y nunca se detendrá Esto va a ser épico, épico inclina el iceberg sobre roca Ooooh Esto va a ser épico, épico Ooooh Esto va a ser épico, épico Ooooh Ahora no es momento de quedarse adentro No dejes que el hielo se derrita bajo tus pies Eso fue divertido pero no hemos terminado Te lleva de vuelta a la vieja escuela CP Así que consigue tu estilo favorito Y llama a todos tus amigos Ha sido el mejor de los tiempos Pero te dejaremos maravillado cuando Verifique lo que sigue TIC Tac Bajar gota Vamos a mostrarle al mundo lo que tenemos Esto va a ser épico, épico Vamos a llevarlo a la cima Vamos a ir a lo grande, vamos a lo grande Y nunca se detendrá Esto va a ser épico, épico Inclina el iceberg sobre roca Ooooh Cuando digo clásico, dices genial ¡Clásico! ¡genial! ¡Clásico! ¡Genial! Cuando digo pingüinos, dices son lo mas Pingüinos ¡son lo más! Pingüinos! ¡son lo más! Esto va a ser épico, épico Vamos a llevarlo a la cima Vamos a ir a lo grande, vamos a lo grande Y nunca se detendrá Esto va a ser épico, épico Inclina el iceberg sobre roca Ooooh Esto va a ser épico, épico Oooooh Esto va a ser épico, épico Oooooh Esto va a ser épico, épico Inclina el iceberg sobre roca Ooooh Curiosidades * Esta es la tercera vez que Cadence canta sola